Chronological Timeline of the MST Alpha
"A line exists, intangible by human hands, far beyond the comprehension of common knowledge. Light and Dark, truth and lie. They are not one and the same. Sometimes the brightest light hides a lie, and the darkest depths reveal the truth. '' ''Such is the history of humanity as it grows and falls ... '' ''Will there ever be a time where they do not fight one another?" 39 Billion Years Ago - Humans evolve from their original descendants, learning ancient arts of the magic, taking the general forms of the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire and Water, gaining special attributes to different mixtures of the four elements. During that time period, human tribes littered the realm, the most powerful living as Chief Shamans ''. '''38.9 Billion Years Ago' - Humanity discovers the Dimensional Sea, and use it to scatter across the Dimensional Multiverse. Chucks of the planet are used to fuel their Dimensional Development. 35 Billion Years Ago - The Eight Great Tribes are born, however a stagnation of technology prevents further development. The Homeworld is lost in myth and legend. 32 Billion Years Ago - A new Golden Age begins. Humanity learns the abilities of ascendance into the Akasha, creating the first Conceptuals of Peace, and War. Further developments in technology leave all humans the choice of immortality, through biological, technological or spiritual means. The idea of immortality quickly became "tacky". But this produced a trend of constant warfare between tribes as death was relatively meaningless. Rivalries become a common place. 30 Billion Years Ago - Agace Bucciali is born. Her relatively short, but motivational rise through the ranks of Tribe Omnix spurs the idea of 'Hard Work and Guts' than genetic engineering of perfect soldiers. Due to this, she is granted Magistra ''of the ''Perseus, now commonly referred to as Valkyria. Due to internal Dimensional affairs and scheming between royals, she is subsequently banished through time with her followers to be retrieved at a later date. 28 Billion Years Ago - Earth is discovered. Due to its unnaturally low magical rating, it is reserved for research purposes only. It is noted that on Earth, this was only a mere 5 million years ago. The people of Tsukijin and Chiyujin are at war again. A succession war between the Royalties of their Prince and Princess. The Symphogear Armors are created as 'Intercontinental Pacification Tools'. 27.5 Billion Ago - Uxevu is created as Overseer and Master Program of the Type-00 Battlestation and Magical Nexus Bexi, now known as Al-Hazard. 27 Billion Years Ago - Rise of the Girneer Tribe, a War in Heaven. Time breaks down and reality less or more collapses. 25 Billion Years Ago - Desperate to leave as the amount of horrors created by the War in Heaven, the remaining Remnants of Humanity launch their spirits into the Akasha, pulling a massive Big Bang across the Dimensional Sea at the Heart of the Girneer Homeworld. Time resets and whatever leftovers of man is left burden the resulting Dimensional Storms and bounce back of reality. The Unbreakable Darkness is held back for the first time. 15 Billion Years Ago - The events of Sailor Moon. The Unbreakable Darkness is held back once more. The fabled land of Crystal falls into myth. However, descendants of these people scattered into the dimensional sea, combating the intrusive powers of the Unbreakable Darkness. (Precure Multiverse) Pre-History Earth - Humans and other subspecies from other parts of the Dimensional Sea grow as the Dimensional Storms come to a calm. Universes and planetoids are scattered across. 760 CE - Galea and Shutra become Dimensional Sea fairing Civilizations. 817 CE (1995 Imperial Calender) - The Events of Ace Combat Zero, the Belkan War however the Belkans win due to the discovery of magic. 822 CE (2000 IC) - The Principality of Belka becomes the Empire of Belka. 852 CE (2030 IC) - The last remnants of the Emmeria are brought under Belkan Control. Strangereal is renamed to Belka. 1034 CE (2212 IC) - Belkans push into the Dimensional Sea, coming into contact with Galea. Subsequently, with Shutra as well. 1072 CE (2250 IC) - Al-Hazard is discovered and brought to the Belkan Homeworld. A slight Age of Isolationism for their people occur. Shutran and Galean spies try to gain access to Al-Hazard as international relationships sour. 1131 CE (2311 IC) - Maria Benz is born. 1134 CE (2314 IC) - Signum Adelheid Rommel is born. Shamal Heilwig Gandini is born. 1152 CE (2332 IC) - Vita <> is born. 1160 CE (2340 IC) - The Belkan Empire returns, with a blitzkrieg for the Galean Homeworld. They succeed. 1195 CE (2375 IC) - Belkans open a second front on Shutra as they are slowly pushed to back to their homeworld. 1210 CE (2390 IC) - Galean Counterattack. Belkans are pushed back. 1212 CE (2392 IC) - Second Battle of Galea. Maria Benz and the Wolkenritter are declared KIA as the Galean homeworld is declared uninhabitable. 1295 CE (2475 IC) - House Sagebrecht, a Shutran sympathizer meets with House Ingvalt for Shutra to help reform their respected nations. Olivie Sagebrecht and Claus G.S. Ingvalt meet for the first time at ages 9 and 12 respectively. They constantly message each other. 1303 CE (2483 IC) - Eclipse Virus is made and unleashed on willing Shutran soldiers to repel their invaders at their homeworld. 1311 CE (2491 IC) - As a result of Olivie's machinations with Saint's Cradle, Belkan hegemony and other Royal Fief states, the entirety of the Three Great Dimensional Sea Nations are no more. Belka and Shutra are lost to myth. 1788 CE (0150 BMC) - The Unification Wars of Mid-Childa. 1938 CE (0000 MC) - The unification of the collective Planetary States form what is to be known as the Time-Space Adminstrative Bureau. ''They declare this year as the beginning of a new calender, ''Magical Century. 1940 CE (0002 MC) - Silvia Lanster is born. 1941 CE (0003 MC) - Agace Bucciali's exile through time ends as she inhabits the body of a newly born child. Her followers promptly follow as well. 1944 CE (0006 MC) - Mikael Sonett is born. 1945 CE (0007 MC) '''- Earth creates a new calendar marking the peace after World War II. Common Era is now known as '''New Common Century. 0001 NCC (0008 MC) - Kayle Altima, and Ania Mustang are born. 0004 NCC (0011 MC) - Precia Testarossa is born. 0026 NCC (0033 MC) - An inner core planet called Gudrun ''rebels against TSAB. A short rebellion follows suit, with casualties including the majority of the Advanced Tactics and Operations team 9, "Advent Angels". '''0027 NCC (0034 MC)' - Alicia Testarossa is born. 0032 NCC (0039 MC) - Precia Testarossa's reactor goes critical and explodes, killing her daughter and several hundred others. 0049 NCC (0056 MC) - Yuuno Scrya is born. Fate Testarossa is created. 0057 NCC (0064 MC) '''- Maria Cadenzavna Eve is born. '''0058 NCC (0065 MC) - Jewel Seed Incident. Later that year, the Book of Darkness Incident. 0060 NCC (0067 MC) - Tsubasa Kazanari is born. 0062 NCC (0069 MC) - Hibiki Tachibana, Chris Yukine and Miku Kohinata are born. 0063 NCC (0070 MC) '- Kirika Akatsuki is born. '''0064 NCC (0071 MC) '- Shirabe Tsukuyomi is born. '''0066 NCC (0073 MC) - The UN quietly releases information on the mysterious invaders known as the Noise. '' '''0068 NCC (0075 MC)' - JS Incident. 0071 NCC (0078 MC) - Disaster of the 108th Battalion. Genya Nakajima perishes. Society in panic. Later that year, the formation of the Saint Church Confederation. 0072 NCC (0079 MC) - The TSAB/SCC War 0075 NCC (Early 0082 MC) - The official end of the TSAB/SCC War. 0077 NCC (0084 MC) '- The events of ''VividRed Operation, and Houkago no Pleiades '''0078 NCC (0085 MC) - The events of ''Symphogear, Yuuki Yuuna, Symphogear G ''and ''Symphogear GX ''in that order. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Houkago no Pleiades Category:Vividred Operation Category:Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52